Volume 5 (Vigilantes)/Extras
Extra Content from Volume 5 (Vigilantes). Master and Koichi The so-called Team Vigilantes trio (Master, Koichi and Pop) struck a really nice balance, but that balance had to be rocked if Koichi was ever going to grow. With Master gone, there's no one to explain things, deal the finishing blow to enemies, etc. so while it feels like a big inconvenience plotwise, it also broadens the range of decisions that Koichi has to make. -'Furuhashi' Master's private side I posted this sketch of Master on Twitter. At the time, didn't know much about his background, so this was the image I had of what he looked like, during his free time. He seems kind of solitary. Solitary? Like the sad Keanu Reeves meme. (LOL) Showing somed eating and drinking always feels like a glimpse of their private side Koichi's civilian clothes are the epitome of inoffensive. (LOL) Pop doesn't exactly have bad style, but she's not sophisticated either. I struggle with her. -'Betten' Praying mantis Villain The rough draft Praying mantis Villian really shouldn’t use a design that’s so hard to draw too grotesque…? Behind the scenes Another bio engineered villain, like Teruo the eel boy. The defining characteristics for this guy were “extremely mutated”, “Pretty big” and "Body is black because of the drugs coursing through him (when not on drugs, he's white)." He’s just convenient cannon fodder at first, but He turns out to be friends with the Hotta Brothers and gets some character development later -'Furuhashi' The concept art felt a little lacking, so I added more details for his actual appearance in the story, Of course, adding details amounts to digging my own grave. Striking that balance is tough. (LOL) -'Betten' Casual Midnight and the little sisters Midnight on her day off fur like beret knit one-piece underneath military coat long boots st. lila’s girls Behind the scenes In private, Ms. Kayama keeps her sexy hero side subdued and comes off as more of an ordinary woman. Almost motherly even. The three little girls are cute and inoffensive, making them easy additions to any scene. By the way-they're in middle school, making them teenagers, just like Pop and the twins. -'Furuhashi' For Midnight's casual look, I referenced her "house clothes" profile page from the main series. I’m a big fan of knit one piece and boots, but sadly there weren't any really good angels of the boots in the story (LOL) In Furuhashi's rough draft, all three of the girls had the same face, but I decided to make one of the three a little off, just like with the Sturm and Drum perv brothers, but becoming a trend -'Betten' Fat Gum Fat Gum: Vigilantes version Almost feels like a baddie Real Name: Taishiro Toyomitsu Birthday: 8/8 Height: 250 CM (?) Favorite Thing: Takoyaki Quirk: Fat Absorption The rough design Behind the scenes I mostly had him conform to his image in the main story, but I made him a little more aggressive all around, since we learned that he used to be more of a brawler. This version also has those protectors on his arms. -'Furuhashi' I was more than a little nervous while drawing Fat Gum, since not only is he a popular character from the main series, he's also a personal favorite of Horikoshi's. (LOL) -'Betten' Kaniko & Crab mech Monika Kaniyashiki the rough design grrr kanidoge mascot suit? Real Name: Monika Kaniyashiki Birthday: 6/22 Height: 160 CM Favorite Thing: Kani Miso Quirk: Scissors Behind the scenes between hammy variety act and cute girl, The Osaka arc needed native Osakan, another idol to interact with Pop and a law enforcement type working with Fat Gum. All those elements combined into this single character. She's a little absurd, but she really helped move the story along. Design-Wise, she straddles the line between hammy variety act and cute girl, which is quite delicate balance. Also, the mech suit! Can't forget that crab mech. -'Furuhashi' When I saw Kaniko in Furuhashi's rough draft, I thought, "How'm I supposed to make her look cute…? I was really concerned at first, but as I started drawing (and reading her dialogue), she began to exude this mysterious charm She may look like that on the outside, but there's something deliciously savory about her on the inside. Just like a crab (LOL) -'Betten' Ichiro Hotta & Giro Hotta The Rough Design Hotta Brothers Same design for both Behind the scenes These are some gray-zone types Aizawa interrogates. My thought process was as follows: crooked pawnshop (battaya in Japanese; batta also means“grasshopper”) -> grasshopper monsters -> knockoff Kamen Rider. They’re always together, and even their friends call them the Hotta Brothers, which contributes to that fun sense a tight-knit community -'Furuhashi' There are already so many bad Kamen Rider knockoff designs out there, so this was hard to pull off. The inspiration is clear at a glance, but the subtle differences in the insect elements are... Nah. Never mind, forget it. They're grasshoppers. It's fine. (LOL) -'Betten' Message from Kohei Horikoshi Vigilantes Volume 5!! Thanks for giving Fat Gum some action! -'Kohei Horikoshi' Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras